Riot (SA)
Riot ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die Carl Johnson selbst in Gang setzt. Dialoge 24px|right (in Madd Doggs Bude: The Truth, Maccer, Kendl, Cesar und Sweet sitzen vor dem Fernseher. Madd Dogg und CJ stehen.) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Hey, Ruhe jetzt ... (er setzt sich ebenfalls) * Maccer: Was soll das, ihr Wichser? Das ist unerträglich! * TV-Kommentator: Gegen die Polizeibeamten Eddie Pulaski und Frank Tenpenny, zwei hart arbeitende Mitglieder einer Polizeieinheit der Stadt wurde Anklage wegen räuberischer Erpressung, Korruption, Drogenmissbrauchs und sexueller Übergriffe erhoben. * Kendl Johnson: Das haben sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. * The Truth: Der Bastard hat mich meine Farm gekostet, (zu Maccer) und meine Bong hat er mir auch geklaut. * TV-Kommentator: ... konspirativer Mord an ihrem Kollegen Ralph Pendelbury, der damit drohte, als Kronzeuge gegen sie auszusagen, und erschossen aufgefunden wurde. Er starb vermutlich bei einer Bandenschießerei. * Sean „Sweet“ Johnson: Ich tippe mal auf 20 Jahre. * Cesar Vialpando: Eher fünf Jahre. Cops kommen immer glimpflich davon. * Kendl: Ja, das hab ich gehört. * TV-Kommentator: ... und widerrufenen Zeugenaussagen. Und jetzt das Verschwinden des Kollegen Jimmy Hernandez' und Officer Pulaskis selbst, der derzeit als flüchtig gilt. 24px|right (etwas später) * TV-Kommentator: Oh, sie verlassen jetzt das Gerichtsgebäude! * Kendl: Pulaski, der Mistkerl ist wahrscheinlich schon tot, wie alle anderen auch. * Anwältin: Angesichts der fehlenden Beweise gegen meinen Mandanten hat es die Staatsanwaltschaft für angemessen erachtet, alle Anklagepunkte fallen zu lassen ... * Sweet'' (aufgebracht):' Was?! * '''Kendl:' Das ist doch Bullshit! * The Truth: Seht ihr? Auf den Staat ist kein Verlass! * TV-Kommentator: ... diese überraschende Entscheidung ist beispiellos ... * Sweet: Au Mann, es gibt einfach keine Gerechtigkeit! * Maccer: Ich weiß, ich wurde schon mehrfach verhaftet, bloß, weil ich mich völlig normal verhalten habe! * TV-Kommentator: ... wird Los Santos heute Nacht brennen! (Sweet steht auf) * Sweet: Auf meinem Gebiet wird kein Arsch randalieren! (Cesar erhebt sich und deutet aus dem Fenster – man kann bereits die Schreie aufgebrachter Menschen und Schüsse hören) * Cesar: Ich wär mir da nicht so sicher, Kumpel. Seht mal, die ganze Stadt geht auf die Barrikaden. (auch CJ und Madd Dogg gehen ans Fenster) * Cesar: Die Leute sind ziemlich sauer deswegen. * CJ: Die Leute wissen noch nicht, was sie wollen. Wir sind alle nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. * The Truth: Siehst du, so war das schon immer, mein Freund. Machtsysteme korrumpieren alles. * Sweet: Hört mal, ich schlage vor, wir sichern das Viertel. Wir reißen uns doch nicht den Arsch auf, damit irgendein Idiot alles niederbrennt. (vor der Villa, bei den Garagen) * CJ: Die Kacke ist voll am Dampfen, Mann. * Sweet: Schon, aber das regeln wir selber. (wenn CJ immer wieder aus dem Greenwood steigt:) Komm, machen wir uns aus dem Staub! / CJ, komm, steig ein! / Steig ein! / CJ, STEIG EIN! (sie fahren los) * Sweet: Es gibt einfach keine Gerechtigkeit, Mann. Wie kommt's, dass Abschaum wie Tenpenny nicht untergeht? * CJ: Äh, keine Ahnung, so ist das wahrscheinlich einfach. * Sweet: Mann, das stinkt zum Himmel. Um den Bastard sollten wir uns selbst kümmern! * CJ: Das tun wir auch, Sweet. (unterwegs) * Sweet: Sag mal, wer is'n der komische Inselaffe? * CJ: Was? Oh, Maccer! Ja, der hat ein kleines Problem, das er so in den Griff zu bekommen versucht. * Sweet: Was für ein Problem? * CJ: Er kann nicht aufhören, sich andauernd ... du weißt schon ... * Sweet: Ach, du meinst, er geht gern zu Professor Hans Wichsikowsky? * CJ: Ja, regelmäßig. * Sweet: Er poliert die Palme? * CJ ''(grinst):' Ja. * '''Sweet:' Er heizt den Lötkolben an? * CJ'' (muss lachen)'': Hör auf! * Sweet: Spielt die Einhandflöte? * CJ: ES REICHT, ALTER! (sie fahren durch die chaotische Stadt) * CJ: Scheiße, schau dir das mal an, sogar alte Damen klauen hier! * Sweet: Tja, ist wohl besser, als den ganzen Tag den Home-Shopping-Kanal zu glotzen. * CJ: Ja, lieber losziehen und 'n richtiges ''Schnäppchen machen! ''(sie nähern sich ihrem Viertel) * CJ: Scheiße, Mann, manche Leute sind echt durchgeknallt! Und an ALL dem ist Tenpenny schuld! Als gäb's im Ghetto nicht schon genug Probleme! Bis morgen hat fast ganz South Central neue Fernseher! * Sweet: Schau sie dir an, wie zornige kleine Kinder oder so! Sie nehmen ihr eigenes Viertel auseinander! Das kann nicht gutgehen. (sie sind fast angekommen) * Sweet: Es brennt überall. Gib Gas! Mann, das Ghetto zerstört sich selbst! (vor Sweets Haus) * Sweet: Ich trommel ein paar Leute zusammen, das Viertel sicher machen. Wenn du was brauchst, ruf mich an. * CJ: Ich check mal, was in der Stadt so abgeht, vielleicht erfahr ich was. * Sweet: Sei vorsichtig da draußen, CJ. (er steigt aus dem Auto) Mission Nimm Sweets Greenwood und fahr mit ihm zur Grove Street. Vor den Garagen von Madd Doggs Villa stehen jetzt außerdem noch Cesars Savanna und das Mutterschiff von The Truth. Solltest du ein Interesse an der Kiste des Hippies haben, besteht jetzt die Möglichkeit, sie sich zu schnappen und in einer Garage abzuspeichern. Was die Mission betrifft, brauchst du nichts weiter zu tun, als heil im Viertel bzw. im Marker vor Sweets Haus anzukommen. Achte dabei auf die Krawalle in der Stadt: Leute rennen schießend und plündernd umher, Fahrzeuge explodieren spontan, Häuser brennen, Rauch liegt über Los Santos, Hubschrauber patrouillieren und Feuerwehrwagen versuchen, gelegte Brände zu löschen. Diese Aufstände halten an, bis die Schlussmission End of the Line geschafft ist. Tipp: Fahre einfach über die Autobahn zurück zur Grove Street. Dort ist von den Krawallen, bis auf ein paar leerstehende Autos (die teilweise aber wie oben erwähnt explodieren können) nicht viel zu merken. Fahrt an der Abfahrt Richtung Ganton runter und geradewegs durch bis in die Grove Street. Je schneller ihr fahrt, desto weniger Gelegenheit hat das Spiel, Hindernisse zu spawnen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Sweets Greenwood explodiert und/oder Sean „Sweet“ Johnson stirbt. Hintergrund Die drei finalen Missionen haben die Aufstände in Los Angeles im Jahr 1992 zum Vorbild. Damals misshandelten vier weiße Polizisten einen Afroamerikaner und wurden vom Gericht freigesprochen. Als Protest dagegen gab es große Krawalle etlicher Bürger in Teilen von Kaliforniens Metropole (→ Unruhen in Los Angeles 1992). Video-Anleitung thumb|387px|left es:Riot (SA) Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:CJ-Missionen